The Experiment
by Nardragon
Summary: Haiji is working on a new experiment...that ends up with him kissing Vivian! Wait what? This is supposed to be a Haiji and Chitose fan fic. Hmm...well you'll just to have to read to find out what happens.


This is my first fan fic for Hungry Joker. Hope you all enjoy it.

This set in the year gap in the last chapter of the manga.

* * *

Chitose was practicing with her Eureka powers, trying to be able to handle her power better. She had to get stronger if she was going to help the professor. She was so absorbed she didn't notice when Niels walk in. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her jump.

"Niels-san, you scared me." She said place a hand her chest.

"Sorry. I came to find out if you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Haiji kissed Vivian."

"The professor what!"

"Yeah, he just walked up to her, kissed her and then walked away writing in a notebook." Niels said.

"Oh I…I see."

"You think they are going to start dating?"

"I..don't know."

"Well, I'm going to find Alan and tell him. This is so great to have friends to tell stuff." Niels said waving goodbye. Chitose sat down, trying to fight the tears. Her heart felt like some had crushed it.

She had always tried to tell herself that she didn't have any romantic feels towards the professor. She had convinced herself that all she felt was joy for being able to work with someone as brilliant as the professor. She told herself that every time her heart constricted when he was injured was only because she was worried about him as a colleague.

But hearing he had kissed Vivian, she could deny it anymore. She like him, really liked him. She had thought on a few occasions that, maybe he liked her too. But if he had kissed Vivian that didn't seem to be the case.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there before Haiji walked in.

"Ahh Professor." She said quickly wiping her tears, hoping he won't notice.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. I need your help with an experiment."

"Of course." She said with a nod. Despite how she felt she was still his assistant and would help him in whatever way he needed. Haiji walked towards her and kissed her. She was so shocked she jerked back and fell over the chair she had been sitting on.

Haiji rubbed his chin for a moment before saying "Interesting." He started writing in a notebook.

"Professor…what was that?" Chitose asked.

"That was a kiss." Haiji said holding his hand out for her. She took it and pulled herself up.

"I know that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"No, I meant why did you kiss me?"

"You could have just said that in the first place. I kissed you for my experiment. I am aware that persons kiss when they are attracted to each other, but I am at a loss as to why they do this. I'm recording my reactions to a kiss." He said holding up the notebook he had written in.

"Is that why you kissed Vivian?"

"Yes."

"So…are you attracted to the both of us?"

"No. Of course not. I needed a control to compare the results."

Chitose felt her heart constrict at his words. So she was just the control.

"Hmm, it seems that kissing creates a release of endorphins. I wonder where repetition of the act decreases the level of the hormone release." Haiji said to himself.

Chitose walked to the door unnoticed. She didn't need to see Haiji exchange saliva with Vivian. She found an empty room in one of the upper floors of the white joker headquarters. It had a small balcony looking out at Paris. She stared into the distance at the Eiffel Tower as the sun set over the city. The lights on the tower had just come on when a pair of legs floated into her view.

Haiji was floating upside down in front of her, the Newton's apple next to his head.

"Here you are. Why did you run off?"

"I wanted to be alone for a while." Chitose said looking away from him.

"It's not like you to leave when I need your help."

"I really didn't see how much help I could have been."

"What are you talking about? Didn't I explain my theory to you?"

"Yes you did. Forgive me if I didn't what to watch you and Vivian conduct the experiment."

"Vivian? You must miss understood my results. Hmm, the results might vary if I'm upside down and you are not."

"Professor wha…ahh." Chitose let out a cry as Haiji levitated her and turned her upside down.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes grew wide, but her didn't pull back this time. She wasn't sure if it was because of the blood rushing to her head or because of the kiss but her face became hot and flushed. Haiji pulled back and looked at her for a few moments.

"Hmm, interesting." He said.

"I don't understand…why did you kiss me?"

"You already asked me this question."

"Yes…but I thought I was the control."

"Why would you be the control? I am not attracted to Vivian."

"Then…you like me?"

"I thought I was obvious." Haiji said sounding slightly annoyed. Chitose was so happy she leaned forward and kissed Haiji again. Haiji was so shocked he forget he was suspending both of them and they both fell. Haiji threw his hand out and grabbed Chitose around the waist. They turned in the air and stopped a few inches above the ground. They both stretched out their legs and touched the ground.

"I'm sorry. I don't what overcame me. Well I think I do know, but I don't why your kiss affected me like that." Haiji said.

"Professor it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Chitose said laughing.

"Well, it seems that endorphin levels increase with the repetition of kissing."

"Oh?" Chitose blushed.

"Of course that is simply from observation. I will need to conduct further tests. I will need your help."

"I will always be there to help you professor."

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this story. I've had this written a while now and I decided I should upload it. Let me know what you think.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
